


(ART) Almost

by Alcalina



Series: (ART) Obikin/Obidala [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Fanart, Fluff, Gay Male Character, M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Slash, Smut, TCW, kiss, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcalina/pseuds/Alcalina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He moves forward and puts his lips on mine, making it look like the most natural thing in the world."</p>
            </blockquote>





	(ART) Almost

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mud](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089769) by [Alcalina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcalina/pseuds/Alcalina). 



[](https://ibb.co/hgSQSR)

**Author's Note:**

> Told you. Do not encourage me.


End file.
